Can't Help Myself
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Their first meeting was strange, but it leads to wonderful friendship. This friendships lead to something a little more special. But stupid later decisions lead to bigger problems. Hopefully, they get their happily ever after.


-Author's Note-

Well, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful day!

-Page break-

Alaric entered the Grill in a hurry he was going to be late to the airport, but he had promised his sister he would bring her something to eat that wasn't airline food. Alaric placed his order and drummed his fingers against the wood of the bar.

"Good," Elena's voice said coming from behind Alaric. "I was hoping I would run into you hear. I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Alaric turned around and looked at Elena. "I really don't have the time Elena."

"I just need a moment, Ric. I want to know more about Isobel, I know she was your wife and I thought maybe you could tell me who she really is or was." Elena said.

"Elena, I don't want to be rude, but I really can't talk right now. I have really important plans and I can't be any later than I already am." Alaric said as he looked over the counter into the kitchen to try and see if his order was close to being finished.

"In reality you're not late," A voice said from behind Elena. "I'm just far smarter than you and knew you wouldn't make it on time so I rented a car ahead of time."

Alaric looked over Elena's head and smiled widely. "I should've caught on when I didn't receive 50 million reminders from you."

"So am I just going to stand here like an idiot or do I get a hug or some sort of formal greeting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Isabella." Alaric said with a smirk as he completely forgot about Elena. "Is that formal enough for you, jumper?"

Bella shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. Now, about that hug?"

Alaric smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's been forever."

"It's been a few months, you're exaggerating." She replied she pulled back. "I figured you were going to be here by how much you talk about this place. About that food…"

"The orders are almost up." Alaric replied as he looked back to the counter and saw that Elena was still there. "Go take a seat, I'll be over when the food is done."

"Actually I can't Shadow is waiting for me in the car. He can get a bit anxious when I'm not with him." Bella said she gestured outside. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting outside."

Alaric nodded. "Just don't start anything." He ordered as he watched her roll her eyes and walk away.

Elena turned to Alaric. "umm…"

Alaric grabbed his finished food. "Look Elena, I'm happy to help you, but I can't right now, I have plans. I've got to go."

"But!" Elena almost shouted as she watched Alaric leave the Grill.

Alaric exited and smirked as he noticed Bella leaning against a black car. There was a brown dog seated at her feet. Alaric paused as the dog growled at him. "What the hell is this, jumper?"

"Shadow." Bella said gesturing for him to back up. "He's a guard dog, it's his only job to protect me. Come on, get in the car. You can take me to return this thing tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I don't have work tomorrow." Alaric replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "How long are you staying for, jumper?"

Bella shrugged, "Who knows, at this rate it can be a few days to a few weeks. I have nothing large to do, and I owe myself sometime with my favorite nerd."

"I am not a nerd." Alaric argued as he handed her the food.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sure you're not, but who and I quote stated "I have a passion for history?"

Alaric sighed, "I said that once and I was drunk. You can't hold it against me forever."

"That's where you're wrong, I can hold it against you forever." Bella said with a smirk as she started the car. "Just like you hold my childhood joy of jumping off of trees against me."

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Why do you call him Shadow?"

Bella smirked at the change of subject. "Because I took him to obedience school when he was just a pup and he was like my shadow. I don't have to walk him on a leash because he stays at my side always. The trainer used to say he was like my shadow so I named him Shadow."

Alaric turned back to the dog and pet his head. "He's kind of cool."

"You haven't seen what he can really do. I'm training him to do stunts." Bella said proudly. "You should see the stuff he's learned to do so far! He's awesome, Birch."

Alaric groaned. "Why did you have to go there?"

"You called me Isabella in public, I have all right to do this!" Bella replied with a smirk. "So… have you talked to pops?"

Alaric shook his head. "Last week, but he said something about take Sue somewhere for an anniversary gift."

Bella nodded, "He's not answering my calls. I don't think he's happy about my last job. I talked to Sue though, he took her to Florida for a while, I think that's where he planned to go for their anniversary trip."

"Why do you always do stuff that's going to make him mad?" Alaric replied. "Not to mention you barely call or anything, he's probably mad you don't keep him updated."

"I don't do it on purpose! It's hard to keep everyone up to date on my life. I have a lot going on and all my free time goes into resting. I've been booked for the last few months, and he's only mad because he heard that I took that job where I had to jump off that one tower! He's being irrational, I'm one of the best and he has to recognize that!" Bella argued.

Alaric chuckled, "This is your fault! Who the hell decides to become a stunt double after high school? You got into Yale and you decide to instead do something completely out of the ordinary."

Bella shrugged, "I think this is something completely of the ordinary. I enjoy doing reckless things, so why not turn it into a career?"

"You're ridiculous." Alaric said with a roll of her eyes.

Bella smiled, "Yeah well anything I am you are too. We come from the same screwed up bloodline."

-Page Break-

Alaric yawned he got out of bed to find Bella already showered and changed on the couch. He looked over at the clock and saw it was only 10 am. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since about 4." Bella said turning around to look at Alaric. "I went for a jog with Shadow, got back and showered, made some breakfast, replied to some emails, updated my resume and called Renee."

Alaric grimaced. "What did she say?"

"The usual. I'm wasting my life away with a job that's not going to lead anywhere. I should move on and do something that's worth doing. Then she asked about you and well that's where it went over the line. I hate it when she tears into you like that." Bella said with a shake of her head.

Alaric shrugged, "She'll always be that way and you know it. She thinks I'm wasting my life away that I never reached my full creative potential when I became a teacher. We'll never live up to her expectations, no matter what we do."

"I know I won't live up to her ridiculous expectations, but at the very least I would like to be on good terms with one of my parents." Bella replied, "Oh I made you breakfast, it's in the oven."

Alaric nodded, "Does it really matter what they think? You're 23, not 17."

"You're 28 and you're their golden child compared to me. Excuse me if it bothers me to know that everyone seems to disapprove on what I love to do." Bella replied with a shrug.

Alaric rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic, Jumper. I don't disapprove what you do for a living. I think it's quite cool, but then again it's me. I was the one who used to watch you climb trees and jump from them. It didn't come to a surprise to me that you decided on this career. They both thought you were going to go into literature or something."

Bella sighed, "Still, I wish that for once they would see it from my eyes."

"Why do you keep trying?" Alaric questioned curiously as he looked at his younger sibling. "You're a big girl, leave them be and sooner or later they'll get over it. They're only doing this because you're allowing them to. You need to come to terms with the fact that you're finally happy and what they say shouldn't matter so much to you."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I hate it when you make me feel like I'm stupid."

Alaric grinned, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I have to go return that car, and you have to answer your phone. Some guy named Damon has been calling you non-stop all morning." Bella stood with a smirk on her face. "You know, Birch, its okay if you're gay. I'll always love you."

Alaric grabbed a plastic spoon and threw it at Bella. "Shut up, Jumper. He's a vampire that I'm currently friends with."

Bella raised a brow at this. "Since when did you become friends with vampires? I thought that was my thing? You know, you're the bad cop and I'm the good cop."

"Well, it turns out Damon, the vampire, was the one to turn Isobel into a vampire. By the way, she _requested_ to be turned, it wasn't against her will like I thought." Alaric said with a shrug. "Apparently my ex-wife is a crazy unstable vampire now."

"Oh, I told you from the beginning she was crazy! Why did you never believe me, again?" Bella questioned.

"Hey, if we're going to get into crazy exes do I have to remind you of yours?" Alaric questioned.

Bella sighed, "You know, I make a mistake once and suddenly it's never going to go away."

"You dated a vampire!" Alaric said with a laugh. " _TWICE_!"

"HEY!" Bella said pointing to Alaric. "I'll admit that Edward was a bad idea, but what I had with Riley was good. Even you have to admit that Riley was far better than Edward ever was."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "I'll admit the guy was okay. Why did you break up again?"

"I was aging, he wasn't. I wasn't ready to be a vampire." Bella said with a sigh. "It wasn't fair for either of us to continue on with each other. He's doing awesome by the way, he's in Canada. I think he's going for a degree in art."

"You still talk to this guy?" Alaric questioned.

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't be friends. He killed his maker for me, Birch, we're going to be friends until one of us dies." Bella replied. "So back to this Damon guy, how are you friends with him?"

"It's a long story, but he's the only vampire in this town that's honest about who he is." Alaric replied, "There are a bunch of vampires in this town, so I'll feel better if you carry some sort of protection with you."

"Are we talking vampire hunter protection or condoms?" Bella questioned with a serious face. "I can't tell if you're trying to make a joke or not."

Alaric rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the hidden compartments in the kitchen. He threw a gun to Bella. "Wooden bullets."

"Got it, so where are the refills?" Bella questioned, "Just in case I need more. I can get a bit trigger happy every now and then."

-Page Break-

Bella entered the apartment and threw her keys on the table. "Hey, Birch, I was thinking about making Chinese tonight. I'm tired of take out, so I bought some groceries but I couldn't bring them up the stairs by myself. Want to go get them for me?" Bella looked up and saw her brother standing in front of a young man with an unconscious girl in the living room.

Bella let Shadow free of his leash and walked past her brother. She looked up and noticed the window was open. "Something going on, Alaric? Is bringing home unconscious teenagers a new thing of yours? If so, I should remind you I'm a cop's daughter and it's my legal obligation to report this."

"She drank too much." Alaric replied tilting his head and watching her.

Bella shook her head, "You're not Alaric are you?" Bella questioned as she backed away from the man.

"What gave me away?" He replied in a thick accent that put Bella on edge.

"I think I know my own brother." Bella said quietly as she examined her surroundings. "And my brother wouldn't have strangers in his home, especially an unconscious vampire. We tend to frown upon that sort of thing."

"I feel like you know too much now, you might give me away." Alaric responded.

"What are you going to do? Keep me locked up in this place? Or are you going to just take the easy route and snap my neck?" Bella replied she looked to her side and knew her paranoid brother kept a stake taped to the bottom of his desk. "Really sorry about this, Birch." Bella said quietly as she ripped out the stake and threw it at her brother. She moved quickly jumped out the window calling after her dog. Bella hit the ground gracefully and took off running.

Bella got into Alaric's car and took in a deep breath. She couldn't just leave her brother like that. She had no idea what that guy would do with him. Bella sighed and got out of the car, she walked back to the apartment and instead of going the through the front door she climbed through the window again.

"When people say I make quick decisions, I never realized they were right. Though, that was a really good landing, I'm proud of myself for that." Bella said catching their attention. She walked to the front door and opened it allowing Shadow to enter the apartment again. "I would really like to know if my brother is going to live through this or not."

"Your brother should be fine by the end of this." Alaric replied casually amused by the girl that stood in front of him. "I can't say the same for you."

"I think I'm going to be just fine, that is if you want this to work out well for you. My brother and I have plans tomorrow morning with Damon, I'm sure it would be more than alarming to him if I didn't show up. Especially since for the last two weeks of my stay I'm pretty much always with my brother." Bella replied with a smirk.

"If you're always with him, how come Katherine never knew anything about you?" Klaus challenged.

Bella laughed bitterly. "Do you really think my paranoid brother is going to mention anything about his little sister to some psychotic vampire who is willing to sell out anyone for her own survival?"

"Maddox." Alaric said looking over his shoulder. "What do you think, should she live or not?"

"I think the girl will be of use, and she has a point, you'd be revealed if she just disappears." Maddox replied. "She could also help you portray Alaric better."

Alaric sighed, "So it's settled, you live, for now that is."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's perfect. I figured because we're going to be living under the same roof and you're going to pretending to be my brother, I should at the very least know you're real name."

"It's Klaus." Alaric replied.

Bella nodded knowing that name already by everything her brother had told her about Klaus. "Again, my brother is going to be okay after this right?"

"He'll be fine. This arrangement will only be for a few days." Klaus/Alaric replied.

"Doesn't make it any less creepy." Bella replied as she turned away and headed into the kitchen.

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as Maddox was still far behind her. "Come on!" Bella yelled as she jogged in place to keep her heart rate going.

"Who the hell wakes up at 5 in the morning to jog?" Maddox said as finally caught up to her.

"I told you it wasn't a short jog." Bella replied as she began to jog again. "You and Klaus said to keep up with my normal routine, this is a part of it. Hurry up, we have a mile to go until we get back to the apartment."

Bella took off and continued to look over her shoulder at Maddox. "For someone who looks so buff you're really out of shape." She called back to him with a grin as she took off at full speed. She jogged up the stairs and walked into the apartment. She paused as she saw Shadow sitting at Alaric/Klaus's feet.

"Food, Shadow." Bella called out and smirked as her dog approached her and sat in the kitchen. She prepared his food and set it down for him. She looked over with a smirk as Maddox entered the apartment.

"Where have you two been?" Alaric/Klaus questioned.

"She insisted on going for a jog." Maddox replied. "And you ordered me to keep an eye on her at all times."

Bella quickly made a breakfast sandwich and took a seat on the counter. "I did warn you several times this wasn't a light jog. You might want to eat something, you've wasted all your energy." She looked to Klaus/Alaric. "My mom is set to call you sometime today."

"I just won't answer." He replied shortly.

"That won't work." Bella said. "You see my mom is currently a state away, if she gets any bad vibes from you she will be here in the morning. Which means I'll be gone and you have to fend for yourself, because there's no way I'm going to meet with my mother anytime soon."

"What exactly do you expect I say to her?" Alaric/Klaus questioned as he looked to Bella.

"Well, she's going to ask you about you first. She'll ask you about Jenna, you'll respond with that you're both fine. Then she'll slowly but surely lead you into talking me. Which at this point you refuse to say anything that has to do with me." Bella said standing up. "Oh and after five minutes start talking about history and teaching. She won't last long after that. I'm going to go shower, enjoy that talk with mom."

-Page Break-

Bella looked to Alaric/Klaus. "So tell me, what is this plan of yours? Why is my brother's body necessary?"

"I can't possess a vampire or a witch, I need a human and your brother was the only one who was close enough to the doppelganger for me to use." Klaus/Alaric replied. "I have a question of my own, earlier when I was speaking to your mother…"

Bella cut Klaus off. "My mother doesn't like my career choice, so she takes any chance she can to question all my life choices. Not to mention she tries to get out a many details about my life from Birch as she can get."

"Why do you call him that?" Klaus questioned, "From what I know about him that's not his name."

"That's his middle name." Bella replied with a grin. "I was named after my grandmother, but Alaric wasn't so lucky. He was named after a Birch tree, the specific tree he was conceived under. His full name was Alaric Birch Swan, but he was so embarrassed of his middle name he changed it when he was 18."

"And what is it you do for a living. Your mother wasn't very specific, she just complained about the risks of you getting hurt or killed." Klaus responded.

"I'm a stunt double. I work in movies, T.V shows, that kind of thing. I do all the stunts that the actors themselves aren't able to do." Bella said as she tapped her foot in the car. "I can do a number of different things, and I've started to train Shadow to do some stunts as well."

"That's why you jumped out of the window with ease?" Klaus questioned.

Bella shrugged, "It wasn't that high up, it was only three levels, I've done more under far more stress." Bella took out her phone and looked up the ad she did. She handed the phone to Klaus when they parked in front of the Grill. "This is me doing the advertisement for an energy drink."

Klaus watched as Bella in the video jumped off a large tower managing to do a few flips before she landed. "And you're okay doing this?"

"You're good at killing people, I'm good at putting myself in dangerous situations and making it look good." Bella said with a shrug as she got out of the car.

"And your parents they're okay with this?" Klaus questioned.

Bella shrugged, "You've talked to my mom, you know how crazy she is about this stuff, she wants grandchildren and I don't want that. And my dad, he's an entirely different story, we're not on speaking terms at the moment. He wasn't too happy to see my jump off a tower without proper e equipment."

"Bella." Damon said in a charming voice as they entered the grill. "You look lovely as always."

"Damon, we both know your charm fails on me so I would appreciate it if you stopped trying." Bella said with a smile. "I'm going to go get a drink, I really need it. I'll leave you two to talk about whatever supernatural business you have to discuss. Trying not to get killed."

-Page Break-

Bella pointed her gun at Katherine. Without hesitating she shot all rounds at Katherine. Each one surrounding her heart. "Huh, looks like the human is capable of killing you. One bad move and one of these little wooden bullets goes into your head and you're gone. They're surrounding your heart, so next time you try to take a bite out of me I'd think twice."

"You crazy bitch!" Katherine yelled as she tried to take the bullets out only to see that her wound had already healed over.

"IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" Bella yelled while crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned against the counter and glanced down to Shadow as he curled around her legs bearing his teeth at Katherine.

Bella uncrossed her hands, she snuck one hand behind her back and under the counter. She ripped the stake from the bottom of the counter and as Katherine ran towards her Bella pushed it into her lung. "Oops, did I forget to mention there's stakes all over this apartment?"

Bella turned her head as Katherine fell to the floor and Klaus and Maddox entered. "I'd say something like this isn't what it looks like, but it is what it looks like. Next time you decide to leave me alone with a psychotic vampire, at least make sure she's not thirsty for blood."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her." Klaus replied as he looked down at Katherine.

Maddox smirked at Bella but didn't say anything on the matter.

"If she moves too much the six bullets surrounding her heart will kill her." Bella said with a proud smirk.

"Maddox can you take care of this." Klaus said gesturing to Katherine. "Take a seat Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes in a simple move she was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed. "Is this the part where you yell at me as if I were a child? If so don't expect me to pay too much attention."

"This is the part where I mention that as of tonight you'll have your brother back." Klaus responded.

Bella grinned, "That's great news! My mom has been calling me non-stop, I have no idea what you said to her, but she's angry at Alaric. I want her to go back to bothering Birch and not me."

"I'll be bringing by another witch to help Maddox with the spell." Klaus warned, "Try not to get in the way."

"It'll be like I'm not even here." Bella assured with a smile. "I'll blend into the wall."

-Page Break-

Bella leaned against the wall as she watched with interest as Maddox and the other witch, who's name she didn't bother to remember, worked their magic. She stepped forward as she could tell Alaric went limp. Her head turned to the metal box as the door swung open. She raised a brow as both Maddox and Greta kneeled.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards her brother. She checked his pulse and sighed as she could feel the steady rhythm. "You know, Birch, I really wish I had a sharpie right now. You know what they say, whoever falls asleep first gets it worse."

"You do realize he can't hear you, love?" Klaus said crossing his arm as he looked curiously at Bella.

Bella turned around and tilted her head to the side. "Huh." She said as she took a good look at Klaus. "You're more handsome than I expected, and yes I do know he can't hear me but I have the hopes somehow he's listening to me."

"Did you expect me to have some sort of hideous image?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"My imagination can run wild," Bella said with a shrug. "I thought you were a red-head too."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, love." Klaus replied.

Bella sighed, "I've dealt with worst disappointment. What happens now? Do you go and terrorize the village?"

"You're being ridiculous." Klaus responded, "Send my wishes to your brother."

Bella smirked, "Yeah, I'll tell him you really enjoyed your time in his body. I'll let him know you thought it was warm and cozy and made you feel at home. I do have a question, where are you going?"

"Now, if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret location." Klaus responded as he watched Bella move around the apartment.

"You know, I think I'll miss you, Klaus. I don't think I'll ever get the chance to live with someone who takes time to plan out the death of a teenage girl." Bella responded with a smirk.

"I'm more than certain you'll see more of me." Klaus responded with a smirk of his own as he truly had come to enjoy the company of the girl. It was going to be a real shame to not be able to see her every day. "Afterall I do have to be sure that you don't reveal my plans to everyone."

"You caught me, I was going to sell my story to the newspaper." Bella said with a sigh. "Now I'll have to think of something else to put in the newspaper."

Klaus stepped forward and kissed Bella's forehead. "Don't get yourself killed, Isabella."

"I'm going to try and stab you if you call me Isabella one more time, Klaus!" Bella yelled after him as he left the apartment with Maddox and the female witch. "Just because it won't kill you doesn't mean that it won't hurt."

-Page Break-

Bella entered the lavish house avoiding all the hybrids as she walked through the house. She didn't know how it started really, but somehow in the last month she had entered into some sort of relationship with the feared hybrid. Nothing was said between to them about what exactly they were, but she knew they were more than just friends with benefits. There was something special between them, something that made her debate becoming a vampire.

She knocked as she entered the study. "It' coming along nicely."

Klaus looked up and smirked. "What's the point of knocking if you never wait for answer?"

"It's a polite gesture, knocking and entering is more polite than just entering." Bella responded with a smile. "I was showing my manners."

Klaus stepped forward and pushed his hand into Bella's hair. He titled her head upwards and smirked down at her. "You look beautiful, love. Any plans for the day?"

Bella smiled, "I have a date with Damon in about an hour."

Klaus growled lowly, "You're playing with fire, love."

Bella smirked, "I did always enjoy doing things dangerously."

Klaus leaned down and finally attached his lips to hers. He tugged on her hair slightly to bring her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to his chest. He pulled away and ran his hand down her cheek. "What are your real plans for the day?"

Bella blinked and took in a deep breath, something about kissing Klaus made her lose her breath. "Umm… nothing much, I just wanted to warn you. I know I said I wanted to stay out of what was occurring with you and the others, but I can't anymore. They're planning something, Nik. Something bad, Birch doesn't know what it is, neither does Damon. It's all Stefan and Bonnie, and neither are in their right mind. They're going to do something to you, Nik, something really bad. I can feel it."

Klaus smirked, "I didn't know you cared so much."

Bella laughed lightly, "Yeah, well, you're sort of charming. Just look into it."

"I already did." Klaus replied amused as he ran his finger down the side of Bella's face. "They have something that belongs to me, but I fear it might be too late to retrieve it. I appreciate you telling me, love."

Bella grinned. "So, I see the house is coming along. How long until it's completely finished?"

"A few more hours." Klaus replied he took Bella's hand and led her out of his study. "Where's your dog?"

"With Birch, they're becoming attached to each other." Bella replied. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you something, love." Klaus replied he opened a door and led Bella inside. He gestured to the fire place.

Bella tilted her head as she saw a painting of herself. "Whoa."

"I thought you might enjoy to see a painting of yourself." Klaus said he put his arms around her waist and brought her in against his chest.

"It's beautiful." Bella said she turned to look at him and smiled brightly. "You should paint me one of Shadow."

Klaus chuckled, "I am not painting you a picture of a dog."

"But it would look so great hanging over my fireplace." Bella teased, she smiled brightly as Klaus kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes as she loved the feeling of his lips on her. She opened her eyes as she felt herself being set down on her bed. It was at this moment she realized that her painting was hanging in his room. A sentiment that really touched her, a small clue that he felt something for her that went beyond just friendship. She looked into Klaus's eyes as he hovered above her. She smiled and tangled her hand in his hair pulling him down to her lips.

-Page Break-

Klaus sighed as he saw his brother in the kitchen. He was still more than disturbed that Elijah had been released from his coffin. That leading to the rest of his siblings to be released as well. The worst of it all was that his mother was back. This had all been terrible for him as he couldn't see Bella, the last thing he wanted was for her to be in any sort of danger. "Elijah." He greeted simply.

Elijah nodded in response. "Niklaus." Elijah crossed his arms over his chest and inspected his brother. "I'm not sure if you realize this, but she knows."

Klaus paused his hand wrapping tighter around the blood bag in his hand. "I don't know what you're referring to brother."

"Mother, she knows you have someone you're romantically involved with." Elijah announced he watched carefully wanting to get his brother's reaction.

"What are you talking about, Elijah?" Klaus said more forcefully.

"The sister to the amateur vampire hunter. Bella I believe is her name." Elijah said leaning against the wall. "Mother has had Finn follow her. If you care at all for that girl, you'll let her go. Don't put her human life in danger because you want to be selfish. Let her be human and let her live. You know as well as I do our mother is not back with good intentions. She will not hesitate to use this girl against you."

Klaus took in a deep breath. "I should get changed, we have a ball to host."

Klaus fixed his bow-tie and looked in the mirror being able to see the reflection of the painting he had hanging above his fireplace. Elijah's words echoing in his head. ' _let her go'_. He was just glad he had the right sense of mind to invite her to this ball with her brother at least then she wouldn't be alone with his family so close by.

He waited at the top of the stairs and waited to see her arrive. He had sent her a dress to wear, a dark red dress that he knew she would look gorgeous in. Klaus stood up straight and felt his breath halt as he saw her enter. The necklace he had bought her around her neck, the matching bracelet on her wrist. The red dress highlighted her figure perfectly and like he knew it would, and she absolutely glowed.

A true smile crossed his face as she looked up at him and smiled. He headed down the stairs as her brother left to talk to Damon.

"You look breathtaking, love." He said as he moved to stand in front of her.

Bella smiled, "I would hope so this dress cost a fortune." She teased. "Thank you, it really is beautiful."

"You make it beautiful, love." He responded. "I have to attend to my family, do not leave I have to speak to you."

"Alright," Bella said hesitantly. "I'll be sure to stay." She watched as Klaus turned and walked away. She walked towards her brother. "Damon, don't drag my brother into your ridiculous problems."

"Sweet, Bella I promise I won't get your brother killed if you have the first dance with me." Damon said holding out his hand.

"I'm only accepting because I know this is your way to keep an eye on Elena and Stefan. Just a fair warning, if you mess up I have all right to kill you. Don't make me look bad." Bella said taking his hand.

Damon smiled, "There's nothing that can make you look bad in that dress, Bella."

Bella danced around with Damon in the twirl she smiled as she landed in the arms of Klaus. "What's bothering you?"

"I think we should end things here." He whispered into her ear.

Bella nodded, "Can I ask why?"

"It's for the best, trust me, Isabella." Klaus said into her ear.

"I truly hate when someone makes my decisions for me." Bella whispered in response. "If you want to end this, than go ahead, but understand that I'm far stronger than I seem." Bella stepped out of Klaus's arms. "Goodbye, Nik." She said quietly as she headed off the dance floor.

Klaus watched as she waved her phone to Alaric. He strained his ears and could hear the conversation.

"I'm getting a work call, I think I'm going to have to leave early." Bella said. "Do you mind, Birch?"

"Depends, do you mean leave the party early or Mystic Falls in total." Alaric responded.

Bella shrugged, "Honestly, no clue. It could go either way here."

Alaric nodded. "Come on, Jumper, let's get out of here. I've never known you to leave a party early."

Bella laughed, "Shut up, Birch." Bella looked over her shoulder and caught Klaus's sight again. She looked down and left with Alaric.

-Page Break-

Bella looked through her carry-on bag. "I think I left my phone charger in your apartment, Birch."

"You can buy one at one of the stores." Alaric assured. "Are you sure you have to go?"

Bella smirked, "Are you going to miss me, Birch? Are you going to miss your baby sister?"

Alaric rolled his eyes. "I changed my mind, can you leave sooner?"

"Well, I'm going to miss you, Birch." Bella said with a small smile. "I guess I forgot how much it sucks when I can't see your face daily. Also you sort of help keep my mind sane when it comes to mom and dad."

"You just can't let them walk all over you." Alaric said. "Okay, I guess I will miss you, jumper."

"I'll call you when I land Birch." Bella said with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. "I loved spending time with you, Birch. It was like when we were younger, best friends and all."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Jumper." Alaric said. "I'll come visit soon."

"Good, you can come watch me work." Bella said with a grin. "I have to go Birch, I'll call you later."

-Page Break-

Alaric's hand trembled as he opened the red envelope.

 _It's okay if you don't come._

 _Love you._

 _Always,_

 _Bella._

He put on his jacket and headed out the door in a hurry. He headed to the only person he knew for- sure could help in this situation.

Alaric knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open.

"Alaric." Elijah said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to your brother." Alaric said his hands still trembling as they held the red envelope.

"Of course, enter. I'll get Niklaus." Elijah said as he closed the door behind Alaric.

"No need, brother." Klaus said entering the room. "I can't imagine what you would come for, Alaric."

Alaric pulled out the invitation from the envelope and handed it to Klaus. "Take a look."

Klaus looked at the invitation and he froze as he read what it said.

 _Isabella Swan_

 _And_

 _Edward Cullen_

"Your sister's getting married?" Klaus questioned as he did his best to control his anger.

"No." Alaric said. "She's been kidnapped. Read the location, you have to know what that place is."

Klaus looked down at the location. _Volterra Castle._ "Why would they take her?"

Elijah stepped forward and took the invitation from his brother. "What would The Volturi want with Bella?"

"She knows about them because of that idiot!" Alaric said, "The guy she's marrying is her ex-boyfriend, Bella hates him. She wouldn't marry him! I need your help getting her back."

Klaus nodded, "I'll book our flights."

"Niklaus." Elijah said, "We haven't fought the Volturi for centuries, are you sure you want to do this?"

Klaus growled, "I'd be careful brother, may I remind you that you were the one to advise me to let her go? This is why I've never listened to your stupid advice, it always leads to more problems. I'll handle this, I'll kill them all if I have to."

"I'll go with you." Elijah said handing the letter back to Alaric. "Be ready, we'll leave soon."

-Page Break-

Alaric sighed, "God, we arrived on the day of the wedding."

Klaus smirked, "It's perfect. We get to create an entrance."

"You'll learn my brother likes to create a spectacle." Elijah said as he pushed through the doors and looked around. "They've gone out all out for this."

"Clearly." Alaric said looking around. "Is this sort of thing normal?"

"It can be, The Volturi will do what they must in order to be known as fearless leaders and a strong coven." Elijah replied. "We tend to kill the majority of their guard every decade or so. They don't need to get too arrogant and think they can rule the world."

"What are the chances we can get my sister back?" Alaric questioned.

"We won't leave here without her." Klaus assured. He snapped the neck of the receptionist and walked to the back. He knew exactly where the kings would be. He ripped off the heads of the two guards that were protecting the kings. "ARO!" Klaus called out as he entered. He smirked widely as Aro stood rapidly with his two brothers at his side. The Cullen men standing at the other end of the room.

"Niklaus." Aro said his voice low and quiet. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a wedding." Klaus replied with a smirk. "We're friends with the bride." Klaus gestured to Alaric. "This is her brother."

"I wasn't aware you had any association with the lovely Isabella." Aro remarked curiously as he tilted his head to try and understand what was going on.

"She was there when I broke my curse." Klaus said his eyes glowing brightly as his teeth sharpened and lengthened. "I want to see her."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. She's preparing to be wed, I know she doesn't wish to be disturbed" Aro said he gestured to the Cullens. "There is her groom."

Klaus turned his head and looked at Edward. "Did you believe I was asking you permission?" Klaus chuckled. "This could go one of two ways, either you bring Isabella to me or I go find her and I will kill anyone and anything that gets in my way."

"I'd do as he says Aro, this girl is very important to us. We'd like to speak to her on her wedding day." Elijah said with a serious stare. "There won't be much I can do to stop him from killing everyone in this castle."

Alaric watched the interaction and as glad as he was that they were helping him. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a different reason the original brothers agreed to come with him.

Aro turned his head. "Jane, fetch me Isabella."

"Of course, master." Jane replied with a bow as she left the room.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said stretching his hand to Alaric. "I never knew Bella had an older brother."

"Then I suppose you never really knew my sister." Alaric responded denying taking the hand.

Klaus turned to Edward and glared at him. He turned his head as he heard frantic footsteps but they weren't human. He watched as Jane entered the room and kneeled before Aro extending her hand to him.

Aro gasped back as Jane's memories flashed before him. "How could this happen?"

"The Cullen women insist that she just disappeared." Jane said quietly. "What shall I do?"

"Find her at all costs." Aro said urgently. "It seems our bride has gotten cold feet."

Klaus growled causing everyone in the room to stand frozen in fear. "You've lost her?"

"It seems Bella is far more gifted then we anticipated." Aro replied in a fake calm.

Klaus stepped forward. "If she's hurt in any way, Aro, rest assured that I will return for your head."

"Brother." Elijah said calmly. "We must remain calm in this sort of situation."

Klaus growled his eyes shining brighter than before, "Do not tell me what to do, Elijah. I'll have your head as well."

"We have to find her, Bella can be anywhere. She can't be out there on her own, she could get hurt." Edward said frantically.

Without a word Klaus blurred forward and had Edward by the throat. He pressed Edward against a wall and squeezed his neck until he heard the satisfying crack of his skin. "I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully. But first I'm going to find her."

"She is with Child." Carlisle warned in a low tone.

Klaus froze, and turned to the doctor. "Pardon?"

"Bella is with child," Carlisle repeated. "The baby would have died during her upcoming change. She's roughly three month pregnant."

Klaus paused, three months, it wasn't possible. Klaus turned to Aro. "That changes things, I _will_ kill you after I find her."

"Niklaus." Elijah said as Klaus exited the room. Elijah turned to Alaric as he could tell he was in shock as well. "We'll find her."

Alaric simply nodded as he was far too lost in his head to really pay attention.

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah said forcefully once they were outside.

Klaus grabbed Elijah's throat and forced him against the wall. "How long ago did you tell me to let her go?" he shouted in anger. "TELL ME!"

"Three months." Elijah said. "You think she's carrying your child?"

"Bella wasn't with anyone else." Klaus responded as he released Elijah.

"WAIT!" Alaric shouted finally catching up on what was happening. "You. Were with my sister?"

Klaus turned around and looked at Alaric. "Yes."

"If I wasn't worried about her I'd try to kill you right now." Alaric said. "We need to start looking for her. She could be anywhere right now."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as the white gown was finally off of her. "Thank you." She said quietly as she pulled the large hoodie tighter around herself.

"I told you before, I'll always be there for you." Riley said with a warm smile. "Come on, our plane is boarding."

"Riley." Bella said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

Riley chuckled and led Bella onto the plane. "I know, sweetheart."

Bella looked down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Riley questioned curiously. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I fell in love, Riley." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I'm a terrible person. I ended our relationship because I didn't want to be with a vampire, but I go and fall in love with another vampire."

Riley said nothing as he helped her to her seat. He buckled her in before taking a seat beside her. "I love you, Bella, but even I know that you weren't meant for me. As much as it sucks I'm not your forever. The guy who knocked you up obviously is."

Bella shook her head. "No."

"When you broke up with Edward you grew stronger and moved on. When we ended you kept me in your life as a friend. Don't you see, sweetheart, you haven't let this guy go, and you obviously don't want him as just a friend. You want more and that's okay. I won't ever be mad because you want to be happy and I know that eventually you'll get everything you want." Riley said as he brushed her hair out of her face. He smiled warmly at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Get some rest."

Bella's eyes watered. "I love you, Ry."

"I know, sweetheart." Riley said as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." She whispered quietly. "For not being able to love you enough to turn."

"It's for the best." He assured with a sad smile. "You deserve to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on Riley's shoulder. "When you find your girl, I hope she makes you happy."

Riley smiled sadly, he kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep, it should be a few hours before we land."

Riley watched Bella sleep, he made sure no one approached them. The only time he allowed a stewardess to get close was when he wanted a water for Bella in case she woke up. He was careful to keep her comfortable she had been through too much. When he received the invitation to her wedding he knew something was wrong. He had arrived in Italy almost immediately. He had surveillance the castle until he had found an entrance. One he used to lead him to Bella, and with his gift he was able to get her out of there safely. Most importantly he had immediately noticed she was pregnant and knew that they were planning on turning her and killing her baby. He was glad he had gotten there in time to protect her.

"Riley." Bella said coming out of her sleep. "Are we almost there?"

"We're close to landing, sweetheart." Riley assured he handed her the water. "Here, drink something."

Bella nodded, "Thank you for saving me, Ry. Even if it does put you on the Volturi hunt-list."

"I told you before, I'll always be there when you need me." Riley responded with a smile. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No, but I should call, Birch." Bella said she rubbed her face. "I stupidly sent him an invitation. I should have never let him know this was going on."

"You did what you had to." Riley said in an attempt to make her feel better. "You can make a call when we land."

Bella nodded her head. "Thank you for everything, Ry."

-Page Break-

Alaric paced the room. "Let me get this straight, you slept with my sister and then told her to leave?"

"We've been through this already, we're just wasting time." Klaus responded with an annoyed tone.

"Did you have to sleep with my sister?" Alaric replied with a frown. He sighed as his phone vibrated. He answered it expecting it to be his dad. "Hello."

"Birch." Bella voice rang through the phone.

"Bella!" Alaric said in relief. "What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, look I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to hear your voice." Bella aid honestly. "I know you got an invitation, I just hope you got the hint and didn't go. I'm no longer in Italy, so I'm okay, I just have to lay low for a while."

"Bella just tell me where you are." Alaric asked.

"Shit!" Bella hissed. "I've got to go, Birch. Our flight is about to leave and I need to get on the plane. I'll call you as soon as I can. Love you, Birch."

Alaric looked at his phone as the line went dead. "She's alive."

"Yet we still don't know where she is." Klaus replied having heard he conversation, but he was still frustrated he didn't know where she was.

"No, but she's with someone. She said _our_ flight not _my_ flight," Alaric replied he looked to Klaus. "I think she's going to Canada."

"Why would you say that?" Elijah questioned.

Alaric smirked as it now fell into place. "Because I'm not the only person Bella invited to the wedding. She invited Riley and I'm more than sure that he was the one to help her escape. Riley's a vampire, and he has a special talent of being able to go invisible. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner!"

"Who is he to her?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"He's her best friend." Alaric replied simply. "They dated for three years, they broke up two years ago when Bella was 21." Alaric said not noticing the effect his words had on Klaus. "We have to get going!"

Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's go."

"I'll kill you if I can't get her back." Klaus promised to his brother in a low voice.

"I expected you to say that." Elijah responded with a sigh, he knew his brother would keep his word on this subject.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she walked through the streets of Canada. Riley was at school and she had gone out to get a new puppy something she desperately felt she needed. Especially after she lost Shadow because of the Volturi. She just needed something to cuddle with on a daily basis.

Bella entered the pet store and walked around, the dogs were in the back, but she just wanted to browse around for a while. She had spent far too much time stuck inside Riley's home, she needed to be free. Bella crouched down carefully avoiding hurting her stomach in any way. She played with a small kitten through the holes of the cage. "You're adorable."

"Here I thought you were a dog person." A familiar voice said behind her.

Bella froze, she stood carefully and unconsciously her hand went to her stomach. She was barely showing, but according to Riley the heartbeat was much more visible now. "Nik." Bella said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus's eyes drifted to her stomach. His ears picked up the small heartbeat, "Should I ask if it's mine?"

Bella looked down at her stomach. "Going by the fact that he can't stay still for a long amount of time, I would say he's all yours." She avoided looking at Klaus. "Umm… what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." Klaus responded, he stepped forward and used his finger to tip her chin upwards so she was looking at him. "Your brother brought me your wedding invitation. I went to Volterra for you, but you were gone when I arrived. You don't have to keep running, the Volturi won't come near you."

"My mom did always say I'd be a runaway bride." Bella replied she looked around. "Is Birch with you?"

"No, he went a different direction. Canada is very large, we had to split up in order to find you." Klaus replied simply.

Bella nodded she stepped back. "I'll call him later." She assured she headed towards the dogs avoiding looking at Klaus again.

"Were you going to tell me?" Klaus questioned with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Eventually, I had to understand it myself before I announced to everyone that someone I was sleeping with got me pregnant." Bella responded with a shrug. "My home got broken into, my dog was killed, and I was taken to a foreign country. Then I was threatened with my life, either marry that asshole and turn or die. When Carlisle told me I was pregnant, I was shocked. I spent two weeks in Volterra getting ready for a marriage I didn't want, all because I had the hope they wouldn't kill _him_." Bella said as she pressed her hand to her stomach. "I haven't known I've been pregnant for a long time, and by the time I did know I didn't exactly have any way to reach you."

Klaus watched as Bella looked through the cages. "Isabella."

Bella turned and looked at him. "You're an idiot." Bella said finally. "You told me to leave because you were scared of your mother. Do you know how much that sucked? I couldn't even talk to my brother about it because you didn't want anyone to know! It really fucking hurt, Nik."

Bella reached for the phone Riley had gotten her as it started to vibrate. She saw his name flash across the screen and answered. "Hey."

"How are you doing, sweetheart? Feeling okay?" Riley asked curiously.

Bella nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'm at the pet store, I was thinking about getting a puppy."

"Find one you like?" Riley questioned.

"Not really, where are you?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'm at that diner by the school, I'm grabbing you something to eat. I know how you've been craving some of the fries they have here." Riley said.

Bella smiled, "Don't forget a shake and a slice of pie. I'm starving. I'll start heading back home now, so I'll be there when you get there."

"Do you want anything else?" Riley questioned.

"Not at the moment, but I read that cravings can get worse." Bella said with a small laugh. "I'll text you when I get home."

"Stay safe, sweetheart." Riley replied as he hung up the phone.

"I have to get going." Bella said as she walked past Klaus.

"Do you really believe I'd let you walk on your own?" Klaus said as he followed her out of the store.

"No," Bella replied shortly. "But I wasn't going to invite you to join me either."

Klaus smirked, "You can't stay angry with me forever."

Bella sighed, "No, but I sure as hell can try."

-Page Break-

Riley exited the house he held out a blood bag. "Drink?" he asked the empty lawn. He smirked as Klaus appeared. "You do know you can go inside, right?"

"I don't think Isabella would like me inside." Klaus responded as he took the blood from Riley. He found it hard to hate the man that stood in front of him.

Riley rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous." Riley took a sip of his blood. "She loves you, she's angry, but despite that she really does feel something for you."

"What happened between the two of you?" Klaus questioned.

"We met when she was 18." Riley said with a fond smile. "I was sent to Forks to kidnap her, but it didn't end that way. My maker, Victoria, wanted Bella tortured and dead, but I couldn't allow Bella to get hurt. I killed Victoria and after that Bella and I became friends, and eventually we started dating. When Bella moved away I went with her and we lived together. I love Bella, I think I always will, but it wasn't meant to be. Bella was getting weird about the fact that I wasn't aging and she was. We sat down and for about three hours we talked it out. We ended things because Bella wasn't ready to become a vampire, and we decided it wasn't fair to either of us to continue on with or relationship. We weren't together romantically anymore, but we remained friends."

"You're still in love with her." Klaus stated.

Riley nodded, "I'll always love her, but I know she doesn't love me in the same way. She'll get over her anger towards you, it just might take a bit."

Klaus sighed, "How would you know?"

"Because I happen to know that girl like the back of my hand. She's hurt and when Bella is hurt she acts out. She didn't speak to me for more than a month after we broke up and we ended on good terms." Riley said he grinned. "You're going to be fine, just let her throw her tantrum and soon you'll be fine."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed in annoyance as Klaus picked her up and set her down on the bed. "I can pack!"

"I'm well aware of the fact that you are able to pack, but I'm not going to allow you to do so." Klaus said as he finished putting all of Bella's thing away. "Is this all there is?"

"Yes." Bella said she looked around. "You don't have to come to California with me, Nik."

"That' what you say because you think I don't want to join you, I want to go Isabella and it'd be better for the both of us if you stop analyzing my decision." Klaus replied he walked forward and helped Bella stand. "Careful, love." He said as he steadied her.

"I swear he purposely shifts around in there to try and trip me." Bella said with a smile as she lay a hand on her stomach.

"You don't know if it's a boy." Klaus reminded her.

Bella smiled, "Every time I picture it, it's always a boy. I know it's going to be a boy, I can feel it."

Klaus chuckled, "Whatever you wish to believe, love."

"Birch has been calling me insistently for the last few days. Apparently my dad found out about my pregnancy and he told my mom about it." Bella said quietly. "They're mad I didn't tell them anything, but in my defense how could I possibly tell them anything when neither of them answer my calls. Then it got me thinking that you haven't told your siblings anything either, well except Elijah."

"I didn't tell Elijah, he was there when Carlisle announced it." Klaus responded he kept his hand on Bella's back as she walked. She was 6 months along now and unlike before she was definitely visibly showing that she was expecting.

Bella sighed, "I hate getting tired doing the simplest thing." Bella complained.

Klaus rolled his eyes and in a simple movement he scooped Bella up in his arms and carried her down the stairs. "There, now you barely did anything."

Bella smiled, "Thanks."

Riley walked up to Bella with a smile. "I'll come visit once Raphael is born."

"I told you already I am not naming him after a turtle!" Bella said with a smile.

"I guess you really just don't want your son to have the name of a legend." Riley said he opened his arms to her. "Call when you get there, sweetheart."

"I will, Ry." Bella said as she took comfort in his arms.

"Be happy." Riley whispered in her ear.

"I'll always try." Bella assured she stepped back as Klaus made it down the stairs with the last of her things.

Bella let Riley help her into the car and smiled as he stepped back and waved. "I'm kind of sad about leaving."

"You complained for hours about the weather here." Klaus responded.

Bella laughed, "I guess I'm just sad about leaving Riley. I never really questioned this, but what ever happened to the Volturi and the Cullen's?"

"I threatened their lives." Klaus responded simply. "And their entire coven if they got close to you."

Bella nodded, "I was hoping you would kill them, they did kill my Shadow."

Klaus chuckled, "Next time I'm in Italy I'll be sure to stop by for you."

"That's all I ask." Bella replied with a smile, she rested her hand on her stomach. "He's starting to understand that he shouldn't start kicking when I'm trying to sleep."

"I'll be forever grateful for that, you're in your worst mood when you don't get enough sleep." Klaus said.

Bella frowned. "I am always in a good mood and if you say any different I'll be forced to stab you with a stake."

Klaus chuckled, "Of course, you have a wonderful mood."

"Thank you." Bella responded with a smile.

-Page Break-

"Nik." Bella called out from her spot on the bed. She smiled as he appeared instantly in the doorway. She took in a deep breath. "I'm really scared." She admitted as she looked at the ceiling. "Can you… Can you hold me? I don't think I can be alone right now, these damn mood swings are driving me crazy."

Klaus stepped forward cautiously and got unto the bed beside her. He smiled slightly as she moved to curl up next to him. "Have you thought of any names?" He questioned to get her to continue talking.

Bella sighed, "Sebastian Carter Mikaelson. What do you think?"

"My surname?" Klaus questioned curiously, he had thought she would argue to give the child her surname.

Bella nodded, "The name doesn't sound as good with Swan as it does with Mikaelson."

"It's a wonderful name, love." Klaus said he ran his fingers over her stomach. "And if turns out you're wrong and it's a girl?"

Bella laughed lightly. "Nik, you know I'm never wrong. It's going to be a boy." She took in a deep breath relaxing when Klaus's scent washed over her. "This baby isn't human, Nik." She said softly as she rested her hand above his on her stomach. "I don't think I'm going to live past his birth. My human body won't be able to handle all the stress, I can barely handle it now. I want you to give me your blood."

"You are well aware of what you're asking me right?" Klaus responded wanting to be sure that Bella knew exactly what she was asking of him.

"Of course I am." Bella responded with a smile. "It's been on my mind for a while. Can you just say yes?"

"I'll do whatever you please." Klaus replied sincerely.

Bella sighed finally being able to relax completely. "Thanks, Nik." She whispered, "Nik?"

"Something else on your mind, love?" Klaus questioned as he captured her hand in his. "Something++ you wish to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Bella said with a slight yawn.

Klaus smiled, "I love you as well." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, love."

Bella nodded, "Okay."

-Page Break-

Klaus entered his home and could hear his son in the living room. He entered and smirked as he saw Bella on the couch with a book in hand. "I'm back." He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Bella smiled, "I heard you come in, and Kol called something about needing your assistance. I think he wants to kill a town or something. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I left the note in your study."

"How serious did it sound?" Klaus questioned.

"Depends, I heard Rebekah in the background so they're together in whatever they're doing." Bella said with a smile. "I suggest you call them back, because there's a reason they called you and not Elijah."

"I'm more likely to help them in the killing of a small town." Klaus replied. He looked over at his son who hadn't even noticed he had entered. "I'll be back in a minute."

Bella nodded and watched him leave an amused smirk on her face as she knew what was going to happen.

Klaus entered his study and paused as he saw that the painting he was currently working on had a bright pink sticky note on it. Curious he walked forward and ripped it off. He sighed as there was a hole in his painting. He looked over the painting and then back to the sticky note to see that the information was written on it.

"Love," Klaus called out as he walked towards the living room.

"Something wrong, Nik?" Bella said as she looked back up from her book at him.

Klaus sat down beside her and posted the note on her book. "What happened to my painting?"

"Sebastian." Bella said getting her son's attention. "Come here, honey."

Klaus watched amused as his son crawled onto Bella's lap. "Daddy!" he squealed as he finally noticed Nik and in an instant he was off of Bella's lap and onto Klaus's lap.

Bella smiled at her four year old, "Sebastian, why don't you tell your dad what happened to his painting."

Klaus looked down at his son who suddenly grew stilled and quiet. "You want to tell me who ripped my painting?"

Sebastian frowned and his small face wrinkled as he really tried to focus. "It was Teddy."

Bella laughed, "And how did the dog do it?"

"Teddy has superpowers." Sebastian said with confidence.

"He does?" Klaus said with interest. "Why did he rip my painting?"

"He didn't mean to." Sebastian said quietly. "It was an accident."

Bella sighed, "I think we're going to have to take Teddy back to the shelter, Nik. He's just going to keep using these superpowers to destroy things."

Klaus looked to his son. "I think your mom is right, we have to take Teddy away."

Sebastian puckered out his bottom lip. "Teddy." He said quietly a few tears ran down his face. "Please, daddy! I ripped your painting with my soldiers."

Klaus smiled, he wiped away his son's tears. "Teddy can stay." He assured his son. "But no more lying."

Sebastian smiled, "No more lying!" He agreed instantly.

"Now, go apologize to Teddy," Bella said as she set her son on the ground and watched him walk over to the corner of the room and fall on top of the large dog that laid there. Bella turned to Klaus with a smile. "You should've heard his earlier story, it involved his toys coming to life."

Klaus pulled Bella onto his lap, he pulled her head down to his and kissed her. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss between them. He pulled back as could hear his son screaming Ew over and over again. He sighed as Bella laughed, "You know one day you're not going to think it's so gross." Klaus said looking at his son.

"Girls are gross." Sebastian said crossing his arms.

Bella frowned, "You think I'm gross." She said as she turned and buried her head in Klaus's shoulder and pretended to cry.

"Mommy!" Sebastian cried as he ran forward and as fast as he could he crawled onto Bella's lap. "Not you, mommy. I love you."

Bella pulled back and sniffled, "love you too, honey." She said, "What do you say to getting some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Sebastian cried out with a grin. "Come on, daddy! Ice cream!"

Klaus chuckled and followed after Bella. "Is it necessary to give him a sugar rush? He'll never go to sleep."

"Ah, but you seem to forget about the sugar crash, the part where he falls asleep." Bella replied back with a smile. She leaned her head to the side and kissed Klaus quickly before returning back to the task at hand. Klaus rested his chin at the top of Bella's head and smiled as he watched his son excitedly jump around in his seat. His arms tightened around Bella, he had never felt more at peace as he did with her. And he could never have hoped to be as happy as he was with her and the family she had given him.

"Mommy! Teddy needs a treat!" Sebastian said with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Bella stepped out of Klaus's arms and used a napkin to wipe her son's face. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Sebastian replied with his mouth full.

Klaus chuckled, "You have to give him credit for trying."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're not helping, Nik."

Klaus stepped forward and pulled his son into his arms. "Let's go finish your ice-cream in the living room."

Sebastian smiled, his teeth covered in chocolate fudge. "You want some?"

"No, you go ahead and finish it yourself." Klaus said as he carried his son to the living room.

"Daddy, mommy said a bad word today." Sebastian said whilst taking another spoonful of ice-cream.

"She did?" Klaus said with a smirk. "Was she talking on the phone?"

"Uncle Ric." He said with a smile. "He said he bought me drums."

Klaus sighed, "I can see why you got angry." He said to Bella who was following behind him.

"I couldn't say everything through the phone, but I sent him a very kindly worded message." Bella said as she took a seat beside Klaus and watched her son's happy face. She leaned against Klaus as Sebastian drifted off mid-ice-cream. Bella removed the ice-cream from his hands and wiped his face clean. "You know, you and I, we make a really adorable kid."

Klaus chuckled, "Just wait until he gets older and the Mikaelson charm takes over."

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, he's going to be awkward and shy just like Birch and I were."

Klaus stood, "You're wrong."

"That's what you said when I said we were having a boy and look at that I was right!" Bella whispered not wanting to wake her son. "Face it, I'm always right."

"You were wrong when you said killing the Cullens wouldn't do anything positive. I'm more than sure it would've made me more that positively pleased to see them dead." Klaus replied.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You got rid of Edward, I assume that would be enough."

Klaus put his son down on the bed and covered him. He stepped back towards Bella and cupped her cheek. "It would never be enough."

Bella leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

Klaus pushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's get out of here before we wake him up."

Bella grinned, "There's so many things to do with our free time."

Klaus smiled, "I love you."


End file.
